Row 47, Plot 47
by Beccy1
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn get recruited by Section 1. LFN/Alias crossover


Title: Row 47, Plot 47  
  
Disclaimers. I do not own any of the stars from Alias, or La Femme Nikita. If I did, I certainly wouldn't share. Unless I get asked really nicely. This is my first fic, so please be really nice. Don't worry; I can make a nice dish out of rotten (really ripe) tomato's. So, if you throw the tomato's, I may be able to make myself dinner. Hehe.  
  
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn get recruited into Section One.  
  
Spoilers: Post ATY (although, Will was never captured and tortured by Sark and the scary dentist guy - and Jack never went to save him) and somewhere in Season 2.  
  
Chapter 1 - White Rooms and Funerals  
  
"Mom?" Sydney asked quietly. She scanned her face, while Irina was walking closer to her. "I've waited almost 30 years for this" Irina responded. Her mobile rang quietly, and Irina pressed the answer button and listened to the person on the other end. The only word that came out of her mouth was "Yes". She promptly hung up the call and returned her focus on her daughter. A minute later the door that Irina entered, swung open, and two of her goons dropped an unconscious Vaughn at Sydney's feet and left the room quicker than they came.  
  
Typical, Sydney thought to herself, I trek all the way to Asia to be kidnapped by my Mom. Poor Vaughn, he didn't deserve this. Not even my dad knew where I was. All I told him was that I was going to our cabin in the mountains for a week.  
  
"Josephine?." Nikita grunted. The voice on the other end of the line continued "Come in now" Hanging up the phone, Nikita reached above her kitchen cupboard and selected a pair of sunnies, grabbed her bag and her keys and headed to her Black Porsche Boxter. Ten minutes later, she entered one of Sections many corridors. Walking past Walters den and Birkoff's desk in Comm, she proceeded over to her seat at the briefing table. "Nice of you to finally join us, Nikita" Snarled Operations. He looked away from the blonde, and began his briefing. Bringing up the holographic screen "This is Irina Derevko. She runs a faction of Glass Curtain." Nikita sneaks a look at Michael, whose only reaction is the slight twitch of his left eye. ". This is her nightclub in Taipei. In 6 hours, you will go to the club, and apprehend Ms. Derevko and bring her back to Section. See Walter for your gear and Birkoff for more details about tactical. You are on Close Quarters Standby." Operations turns on his heel and walks out of room and heads up to his office. "Hey Sugar" Walter says as Nikita walks into his den. "What do you know about Irina Derevko, Walter?" "All I know is she is one nasty piece of work." "Thanks."  
  
Nikita and Michael walk through the club, and head to the door, which is guarded by two of Irina's goons. Walking up to them, Nikita knocks them both out, while Michael unscrambles the lock on the door. The door swings open and they both begin running down the corridor, following the directions Birkoff was feeding them through their comm. sets. Birkoff advised the pair that they have 3 heat sources on the other side of the door - one believed to be that of Irina Derevko.  
  
Michael kicked in the door, and he and Nikita shot them all with tranquilliser darts. Nikita motioned for the outside teams to come in to remove the unconscious people for transport back to Section.  
  
Upon arrival, Irina was taken towards the White Room for questioning by Madeline, while Sydney and Vaughn were taken to the same room in entry.  
  
Meanwhile in Los Angeles.  
  
Eric Weiss stood outside of the door of Sydney Bristow and Francie Calfo. This was going to be one of the two hardest things he had to do in his entire career with the CIA. Taking a breath, he knocked on the door.  
  
Francie opened the door to find Weiss pacing, wearing a hole in her front step. She left him like that for a minute, until she became dizzy watching him.  
  
"How can I help you?" She asked, holding her head. "Good evening, Ms Calfo. My name is Eric Weiss - I work with Sydney. Would we be able to talk for a few minutes?" "Sure, I was about to take a walk, would you care to join me?" "Yes."  
  
Weiss and Francie began to walk towards the park, they sat down on the bench, and Weiss knew it was now or never.  
  
"Ms Calfo." "Please call me Francie" "Francie. Geez, this is hard. I have some bad news. Yesterday Sydney and a colleague were working on a project, and a robber came into the bank, and held it up. Both Sydney and her work mate didn't make it onto the ground before the offender opened fire. I'm so sorry, but neither of them made it." Weiss couldn't finish his spiel. It was too difficult for him.  
  
Francie stood up from the bench, hugged her arms around herself and started to cry. Weiss got up and stood beside her, in a gesture to offer comfort. She couldn't believe it. Her best friend was killed. What was she going to tell Will, or Syd's dad?  
  
Meanwhile across town in SD-6.  
  
"I just got a message from the LAPD." Sloane started "Sydney Bristow was killed in a drive by bombing last night in the mountains. Reports from Security Section say that it was K-Directorate. I know this comes as a shock to everyone, but life must go on, and we all have a job to do. Now, on with the briefing."  
  
With the briefing for the latest Rambaldi artefact completed, Dixon, Jack and Marshall left the room silently. Jack and Marshall headed to their offices, and Dixon and Jane to their respective desks.  
  
Jack was distraught. His little girl was gone. He would never tell her that he loved her again. He would never marvel at her strength. And they would never bring down SD-6 together. Sydney was the only light left in his life, and now it was gone. K-Directorate was going to pay for taking his baby away from him, even if it killed him in the process. He picked up his jacket and left the office where he could cry in peace.  
  
Dixon sat at his desk, looking at the empty seat across from him. Tears began forming in his eyes. He thought of Sydney as a little sister, a daughter and his best friend. Closing his eyes, he began remembered all of the good times they shared. Halloween, only to mention one. Thinking of Dianne, he wondered how she would react to the news that Sydney was no longer around. Dixon placed his head in his hands and wept silently.  
  
Weiss had just walked Francie home, given her his card, and headed over to Vaughn's moms house. Why couldn't anyone else do this? He thought angrily. He didn't want to have to be the person who told his best friends mom, that her son had died. What made it worse, is that he didn't even know why that an unarmed intruder shot him to death, in his office at the CIA building none the less.  
  
Gathering up the remainder of his courage, he walked up to the front door and knocked. The door opened, and Mrs Vaughn stood there quietly, waiting for the stranger, whom she recognised from one of the pictures she saw the last time she visited her son's house.  
  
"Mrs Vaughn. I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
  
"Vaughn, Vaughn, wake up" Sydney urged, shaking him on the shoulder - knocking him out of his slumber. "What happened, where are we?" he asked looking around the room. "I'm not sure where we are, but I can tell you what happened. First of all, when you were behind the door back at the club, I thought my life was over. I was knocked out I think." Vaughn nods in agreement ".When I woke up, my mom walked into the room. Her phone rang, and a minute later, you were dumped at my feet. Then this guy and woman kicked the door in, shot my mom in the back, shot us in the leg with tranquilliser darts. Then we woke up here"  
  
The door slowly opens, and Michael glides in.  
  
"Oh, god Vaughn, that's the guy that bought us in here." She whispered to Vaughn.  
  
"This is Section One. This is where you'll train. This is where you'll learn. If after 2 years, you survive, you will work for us. If you refuse, you will be cancelled. The world thinks you are dead. These are the pictures to your funerals. Ms Bristow, you are in Row 47, Plot 47 and Mr Vaughn, you are in Row 4, Plot 7."  
  
Sydney looks at Vaughn. She could tell he was going through hell. Taking a look at the photos Michael dropped onto her lap, she broke down. Francie, Will and her dad were all crying. Sloane looked somewhat upset. Probably due to the key to the Rambaldi prophecy being dead, so the prophecy was extinct also. She thought ironically. All that hard work for nothing. Nice plot though. 47, imagine that!  
  
Vaughn was thinking about his mom. Being put through the same hell twice in one lifetime. It wasn't fair on her. Alice was there, so was Weiss, Devlin and his Aunt Trish.  
  
Running his finger over his moms face, he turned to look at Sydney. Her heart was breaking just as much. Reaching over, he grasped at her hand, squeezing it gently.  
  
"Training begins at 5am." Michael muttered before leaving the two to their thoughts.  
  
Meanwhile in the White Room, Madeline was slowly stalking around Irina, who sat there looking amused.  
  
"Ms Derevko. We know of your role with Glass Curtain. We also know that your daughter and husband work for the CIA and a terrorist organization known as SD-6, whose main aim is to take down "K Directorate" and chase puzzles left by Milo Rambaldi, who died hundreds of years ago."  
  
"Your point being?" Irina asked calmly.  
  
"We want to know how far is K Directorate is intertwined with Glass Curtain. We know you know the answers to this question, and we have many resourceful methods of extracting this information from you" With that, Madeline left the room. 


End file.
